wewouldratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Winchester
Isabelle Winchester (nee Malfoy) (born, December 13, 2083) is a rare example of a civilian trapped in the middle of the Blood Wars. Her eldest son, Elijah, is "The Chosen One" and constantly being trained to fight by Hugo Weasley, while her second son, Arthur Carrow, is the darling of The Regime and adopted son of Persephone Black. She is married to Miles Winchester, who is the father of Elijah and her youngest child, Colt, and they are currently expecting twins. When she was seventeen she married Alec Carrow as per an arrangement their parents made when she was ten. At the time of her pregnancy with Elijah, Alec believe himself to be the father though it was revealed on the boy's seventeenth birthday that this was not the case. She has two children with Alec, Arthur and Ariel, though there is some dispute as to Arthur's true paternity. Early Life Isabelle was a pampered child and the youngest daughter of a rather large Malfoy clan. She was closest in age with her brother, Aiden, who is a year younger than her, and the two were bitter rivals with Isabelle's constant bullying. The sibling next closest in age to her was seven years her senior. Her childhood was extremely lonesome, with her brother being doted upon and given whatever his heart desired, while she had to hold up certain standards and was expected to be the perfect pureblood girl. She was also doted upon by her mother, and possessed an obscene amount of clothes and dolls as a child, but this was due to the guilt her mother felt over arranging a marriage for her at such a young age to a man sixteen years her senior. Education Isabelle (or Izzy as only Miles Winchester was permitted to call her) was not at all surprised at being sorted into Slytherin. She made fast friends with all of the proper pureblooded witches and wizards in her house and proceeded to bully everyone else. She was considered to be Hogwart's Ice Queen because no one has ever bothered to get very close to her and she kept her thoughts and emotions to herself. In an attempt to vent some of her anger and resentment towards her family Isabelle started to play Quidditch and she was actually quite good at it. But that was not too much of a surprise because little miss Malfoy was perfect at absolutely everything she did- or at least that is what she wanted everyone to think. She made good grades, potions being her absolute favorite class. She had been betrothed to the Ancient Runes professor, Alec Carrow, since she was a child and they married before her seventh year was complete because her affair with Miles Winchester was discovered. She finished out her final months of school at home, though she was happy to be away from all the bullying she suffered at the hands of her former friends once word of the affair had gotten out. The Divorce and Miles Winchester Unbeknownst to anyone but herself, Isabelle was actually pregnant with Miles’ child when she eloped with Alec. On August 29, 2101 she prematurely gave birth to Elijah and eventually came to realize that her son was the only child that fit the prophecy given by her sister in-law and the other seers. She kept the secret of who Elijah’s true father was until he turned seventeen. The secret stayed between herself, Elijah, and one or two of his friends until a chance meeting with Miles Winchester snowballed into something much more. The most difficult part about leaving Alec was that she had to leave her two youngest children, Arthur and Ariel behind. She has been trying to make amends with her children for the past eight years, but they are still resentful of her for leaving their father for the Mudblood Transfiguration Professor because they were too young to see all of the abuse Isabelle suffered at the hands of their father and his indiscretions. After her divorce and two years of begging and pleading, Isabelle finally agreed to marry Miles in a small ceremony in London followed by a short honeymoon in America- which Isabelle had never been to before. A few short months after the wedding, she became pregnant with their now five year old son, Coulter (who everyone calls ‘Colt’).